Le Trio Des Gryffondors
by Gothmary96
Summary: Depuis toujours, Harry est amoureux de la belle Hermione, mais quand celui-ci ce retrouve seul au fond des bois avec elle... Il est difficile pour lui de se contrôler. Mais au lendemain d'une nuit comme celle-là, il se peut que... TwoShoots. Rating M à ne pas éviter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Trio Des Gryffondors**_

* * *

**Bonjour!**

** Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic qui met en scène cette fois-ci notre charmant trio des Gryffondors comme son nom l'indique! En tout cas, cette fic est divisée en deux parties et la première porte le nom de parfum vanillé... Bref, pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu vous allez entrer dans un monde très fleur bleu alors... J'ai décidé de délaisser Drago Malefoy le temps de cette fic dans un essaye... J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fic avec Dray, mais cette fois s'est du nouveau! **

**Bon pour finir mon blabla... tout est à JKR sauf cette charmante petite fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Gothmary96**

* * *

_**Résumé** _:

**_Tout se passe pendant le septième tome. Donc, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans la forêt et dorment dans une tente. Bon, dans ma fic Harry n'a jamais été amoureux de Ginevra Weasley. Il y a deux parties à cette fic et la première se nomme parfum Vanillé et la deuxième se nomme au lendemain… d'une nuit agitée._**

**Parfum Vanillé **: **_Ron a quitté le campement deux semaines plus tôt et un soir Harry et Hermione sont tous deux assis dans le salon de la tente._**

**Au lendemain…d'une nuit agitée** :**_ Harry se réveille le lendemain de sa nuit avec la jeune lionne._**

**_Rating : M à ne pas ignorer._**

**Personnes**: **_Harry/Ron/Hermione_**

* * *

**Parfum Vanillé**

Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et me toisa. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je sentis mon bas-ventre papillonner. Son regard aussi chaud que la braise s'ancra dans le mien et je ne plus me détacher d'elle. Son visage aux airs angéliques était absolument parfait. Son petit nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres fines, mais à la fois pleines et sensuelles, surtout quand elle les mordillait, ses magnifiques yeux marrons, sa peau de porcelaine et son petit grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Cette fille était parfaite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les mecs de notre âge ne lui mettaient pas le grappin dessus. Pourtant elle avait tout de la femme parfaite. Elle était belle, intelligente, courageuse, généreuse, amicale,…Parfaite, je vous jure!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? Me demanda-elle.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une très légère teinte rosée et je bredouillai :

-Rien, Hermione…

-D'accord. Dit-elle avant de se replonger dans son livre.

La douce lueur que les lampes à l'huile diffusaient caressait délicatement sa peau lui donnant l'impression d'être satinée.

« Oh…Hermione. »

Depuis toujours, je rêvais d'elle. Mais depuis deux semaines, j'étais en voie à une énorme perte de contrôle sur moi-même car Ron ayant déserté le campement, j'étais seul avec elle. Chaque fois que je la frôlais, chaque fois que je sentais son parfum vanillé, chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle tout court, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et ne pas la prendre sauvagement sur une table, une paroi de tente et même le sol et de lui faire passionnément l'amour. C'était de la folie. Dans mes rêves, il n'y avait qu'elle. Seulement elle et moi faisant l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Elle gémissant, se cambrant, haletant, hurlant, se mouvant,… Elle et seulement elle.

Soudainement, je sortis de mes rêveries car une bosse commença à se faire sentir dans mon pantalon. Merde! Moi et mes pulsions aussi! Il fallait que j'arrête ça ou…

-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, surpris. REMERDE!

-Non, non… Ça va, Mione!

-Pourquoi, tu rougis alors?

«Parce que tu me fais bander! » Me dis-je intérieurement. Bon, c'est vulgaire, je vous l'accorde et vous vous dites « Où est le Harry Potter que tout le monde connait? ». Et bien dans ma tête j'ai le droit d'être vulgaire et de me dire que je bande en pensant à ma meilleure amie et moi faisant l'amour. Je suis un être humain et j'ai des désirs, que voulez-vous? Moi, Harry Potter, fantasme sur Hermione Granger! Mais ne vous en faites pas je ne veux pas que lui faire l'amour comme une bête, je l'aime aussi. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans elle. Je l'aime plus que tout!

Bon, revenons à la réalité car elle commence à me fixer et elle doit se poser une panoplie de petites questions sur ma légère absence mentale.

-Euh…Je ne rougis pas! Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Mione!

Elle ferma son livre et le déposa délicatement sur la table près de son fauteuil avant de venir me rejoindre sur le vieux sofa qui se trouvait dans la tente. Elle y prit place et me regarda longuement avant de décréter :

-Harry, je…

Elle cessa subitement et baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle tortillait. J'eus un faible sourire contenu en la voyant comme ça. Elle était encore plus désirable quand elle faisait ça et je ne voulais que l'embrasser à cet instant.

-Tu quoi, Mione?

Je la vis replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et elle releva les yeux. À ce moment précis, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'étais certain qu'elle l'entendait.

Subitement, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres étaient divinement douces. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer d'elle! Jamais! C'était elle, la femme de ma vie!

Quand je pressai mes lèvres encore plus sur les siennes, je l'entendis pousser un très léger gémissement s'échapper des siennes. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai avidement comme si c'était le dernier et que la fin du monde était à nos portes. Comme si elle allait se consumer devant moi, à l'instant.

Je passai impatiemment ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et la lui mordillai légèrement. Elle soupira de bonheur avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et que j'y glisse ma langue. Quand elle commença à me titiller du bout de sa langue, je crus devenir fou. Ce simple contact avant sur moi tant d'effet que je ne me contenais pratiquement plus. Je la voulais. Je voulais tout son corps, tout son être. Je voulais la faire mienne. Je voulais goûter au moins une fois au plaisir charnel avec elle. Avant que je risque ma vie pour sauver le monde. Et si je sortais vivant de cette guéguerre, je la demanderai en mariage.

Bon, bon,… Nos moutons!

À bout de souffle, je dus me résoudre à me séparer d'elle. Elle me regarda et me caressa la joue, avant de me chuchoter;

-Oh…Harry. Si tu savais…

-Hermione…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry?

Surpris pas sa hardiesse, je sentis ma mâchoire se bloquer et les mots faire de même dans ma gorge.

-Harry?

-Je…Euh…j'ai…

-J'ai remarqué que depuis que Ron est parti… Tu es plus… différent.

-Je t'aime…

-Oh…Harry!

Dit-elle avant de se jeter sur moi avide de m'embrasser de nouveau. Elle me fit tomber à la renverse sur le sofa et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, devant tant d'audace. Cette fille était une vraie lionne. Gr!

Je glissai une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser le bas de ses reins et tout à coup, je sentis la bosse qui se situait à mon entre-jambe croitre encore plus. Elle le sentit, elle aussi, car elle ondulait son bassin de sorte que nos deux entre-jambes se frottent et par le fait même me faire sentir encore plus à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

Je lui retirai tranquillement son t-shirt gris informe pour découvrir dessous un soutien-gorge en coton noir. Bon, il ne fallait pas s'imaginer qu'elle portait de la dentelle en pleine forêt, à l'aube d'une impitoyable guerre sans merci contre des Mangemorts. Donc, elle portait un magnifique soutif noir qui moulait à la perfection son adorable poitrine. J'aurais pu vouer un culte à sa céleste poitrine. Elle remplissait à merveille mes mains quand je commençai à en caresser un par-dessus le tissu qui le recouvrait.

Elle gémit contre ma bouche et ondula plus vivement son bassin contre le mien.

Nos respirations de plus en plus hachées étaient la preuve que nous n'étions pas insensibles à l'autre.

D'un geste peu assuré, surtout par l'empressement, mais aussi par mon total manque d'expérience en la matière, je défie l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et le lui retira.

Elle se sépara encore une fois de mes lèvres et me regarda en rougissant. Je compris qu'elle était peut-être mal à l'aise d'être aussi dévêtue devant un garçon. Pour tout dire, je ne savais strictement rien sur sa vie sexuelle. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que nous avions, alors…

-Tu es magnifique… Lui dis-je en passant une main sur ses côtes, la faisant frissonner.

-Je n'ai jamais été ainsi dévêtue devant un homme, Harry et ça me…

Je la regardai et lui souris. Elle rougit encore plus et me caressa encore la joue en soupirant. Je retirai rapidement mon t-shirt avec son aide et le jetai au sol. Avec la légèreté d'une plume, elle traça le moindre muscle de mon torse imberbe, tout en continuant de m'embrasser avec avidité et suavité.

Subitement, je me remis en position assise avec elle sur mes cuisses. En l'embrassant dans le cou, j'humai son parfum vanillé qui me faisait tellement rêver. La vanille me rappelait mon premier vrai gâteau d'anniversaire que m'avait offert Hagrid le soir de mes onze ans, la vanille me rappelait aussi les cookies d'Hermione à Noël, il y a de ça deux ans au Square Grimm Road (ndlb : _ce n'est pas Grimmaurd par hasard ?)_. Tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la vanille, m'emplissait de bonheur. Donc qu'elle porte un parfum à la vanille me rendait encore plus grisé.

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et ce simple son me rendait ivre. Je ressentais tellement de plaisir à cette instant.

Doucement, je la renversai sur le dos et descendis ma bouche vers son sein gauche. Je commençai à donner quelques coups de langue sur son mamelon, à le suçoter et à le mordiller. Pendant que je lui infligeais cette douce et plaisante torture, elle enfouit sa main dans ma chevelure et me remonta à son visage.

Quand je vis ses iris autrefois brunes désormais noir de désir, je compris.

D'une main tremblante par l'excitation, je défie le bouton de son jeans et lui retirai se satané pantalon. Le mien suivit de près et mon boxer aussi. Quand elle vit mon sexe fièrement dressé, elle retira vivement sa culotte de coton noir et me tira sur elle.

-Harry, viens. Me susurra-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par tant de désir contenu.

Impatient de répondre à sa demande, je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle prêt à la faire mienne, quand soudainement, elle me stoppa. J'haussai un sourcil, incrédule et elle me dit :

-Je ne veux pas que ça soit commun, je veux que ma première fois soit inoubliable et… je ne veux pas le faire comme ça… Dit-elle les joues toutes rouges.

-Tu…quoi?

-Prend-moi autrement…

Surpris encore une fois par tant de fougue, je ne réagis pas instantanément, essayant de lire dans son regard quelque chose que je n'y trouvais pas.

-Comment?

Elle ne répondit rien et continua de me regarder.

-Sur le plancher?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en rougissant encore plus. Je m'agenouillai donc sur le planchai et elle se plaça dos à moi, à genoux et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant. Je la pénétrai soudainement et elle poussa un petit cri aigu. J'arrêtai donc tout mouvement et attendis. Le dernier de mes désirs était de lui faire du mal et voilà que je lui en faisais?

-Continue, ne t'arrête pas.

Je répondis donc à ses attentes et avançais une main vers son bas-ventre. En commençant, de lents va-et-vient, je caressais de bout du pouce son clitoris.

Haletant et gémissent tous deux, j'accentuais de plus en plus mes coups de bassin pour finalement atteindre l'orgasme en même temps qu'elle. Elle hurla mon prénom et je fis de même.

Je finis par me détacher d'elle et m'étendis sur le dos, sur le plancher. Reprenant mon souffle, je la regardai s'étendre à mes côtés, la tête appuyée sur mon torse.

-Harry…

-Hum…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Mon cœur manqua un battement devant son air abattu. Les yeux plein d'eau, elle poursuivit :

-Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je voulais te l'avouer avant qu'on aille se battre… Je voulais au moins goûter à un bout de paradis avant de goûter à l'enfer qui nous attend.

Les larmes commencèrent à sillonner ses joues et les essuyais.

-Hermione, je ne mourrai pas. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour qu'on s'en sorte vivant et après…

-Promet-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais. Je n'ai pas pu suivre Ron parce que le fait de savoir que tu serais loin de moi et en potentiel danger me rendait folle. Oui, j'ai de la peine que Ron nous ai quittés, mais je n'aurai jamais pu te quitter.

-Je t'aime, Mione. Je te promets de te garder auprès de moi pour toujours. Je ne peux pas laisser la plus belle et la plus intelligente fille du monde dans les mains de n'importe qui! Tu es à moi et je te garde.

Elle sourit et s'appuya l'oreille sur mon torse. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans le sommeil. Mais avant j'eux le temps de l'entendre me dire;

-Je t'aime, Harry…

* * *

**Comme toujours, il ait plaisant de recevoir des reviews quelles soit bonnes ou mauvaises pour devenir meilleure! J'espère que la première partie vous à plu et la suite arrive d'ici peu... Bon vous n'avez qu'à changer de page pour lire la suite... :p**

**À bientôt!**

**Gothmary96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour!**

** Voilà la suite de cette nuite de frivolités entre le beau Harry Potter et la belle Hermione Granger! Donc à vous de voir ce qui s'est produit au réveille de ce charmant Mr. Potter!:P**

**C'EST UN ESSAYE, CET AUTRE CHAPITRE, ALORS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP MÉCHANT AVEC MOI!**

**Pour le reste tout est à JKR et l'histoire est de moi!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Gothmary96**

* * *

**Au lendemain…d'une nuit agitée**

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant que je n'étais pas sur le plancher devant le sofa, mais dans mon lit. Voilà encore une nuit où je venais de rêver d'Hermione et de moi.

Doucement, je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas morne vers la salle de bain. Bon on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler une salle de bain car c'était tellement petit, mais il est vrai que tout dans cette tente était petit.

Je retirai lâchement mon boxer souillé par le sperme et le laissais au sol. J'entrai dans la douche, mais sans comprendre pourquoi celle-ci était ouverte. J'haussai les épaules, trop frustré pour m'en soucier et trop triste pour essayer de trouver un raisonnement.

Mais quand je découvris la raison pour laquelle celle-ci était ouverte, mon cœur s'arrêta et ma bouche s'ouvrit tellement grande que je cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Je n'étais pas seul dans la douche. Oh...non! Pas seul du tout. Ron et Hermione y étaient et tous deux… Ils faisaient l'amour dans la douche et dans la même position dans laquelle nous l'avions fait dans mon rêve.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle m'aperçut et je vis un sourire se peindre sur son visage.

-Ron, Harry est là…Murmura-t-elle.

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et me regarda pardessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Ron n'était pas parti, il partait seulement dans mes rêves, mais je savais qu'il le ferait… Un jour… Bref, Ron n'eut pas l'air plus surprit que ça de me voir dans la douche. J'étais figé, je voulais partir, mais mon corps ne me répondait plus.

Soudainement, Hermione m'attrapa le poignet et me tira sur elle, avant de dire;

-Vous êtes, mes deux amants… Murmura Hermione.

-Allez Harry, joins-toi à nous…Nous sommes un trio ne l'oublie pas. Ajouta Ron.

À peine Ron eut prononcé cette phrase lourde de sens qu'Hermione empoigna mon sexe et commença de doux va-et-vient avec sa main. Ça ne mit pas longtemps avant que je réponde à ses caresses haletant et gémissant.

Je pressai mes lèvres sur ceux de la fille qui me faisait tant rêver et commençai à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ron allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort en Hermione, la brune gémissait fortement. La jeune femme plaqua sa main sur mes fesses, me rapprochant d'elle. Quand elle atteint l'orgasme dans un énième coup de bassin de Ron, elle se laissa aller contre moi dans un râle de plaisir.

Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle leva les yeux pour me regarder. Le même regard brulant que dans mon rêve.

-Je vous aime… Nous dit-elle.

Derrière elle Ron respirait difficilement et replaça sa chevelure rousse en arrière.

Tout à coup, elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et retira sa main de sur mon sexe maintenant entièrement dressé et alla bien vite la remplacer par sa bouche. J'étais dans un genre de transe. J'étais incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit à part pousser des sons, des gémissements, des halètements, des cris étouffés,…

Quand j'atteins le paroxysme du plaisir, j'éjaculai dans la bouche d'Hermione. Après, elle remonta vers mon visage et nous dit;

-Sortons et…

Ron ferma les robinets et nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain, tout dégoulinant d'eau. Les cheveux d'Hermione lui tombaient sur la poitrine et on aurait pu croire que c'était une sirène.

En entrant dans le salon, je vis au milieu un énorme lit. « Hermione! » me dis-je. Bien sûr, celle-ci savait parfaitement se servir de magie sans baguette. Pourtant, je…

-Continuons…Dit-elle d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Ron alla s'étendre sur le lit et Hermione grimpa dessus toute joyeuse. Les deux me regardèrent et m'invitèrent à les rejoindre. Je m'approchai du lit aux draps couleur bordeaux, telle un automate.

-Étend toi, Harry… me demanda-t-elle.

Je répondis à sa demande et m'étendis au côté de Ron.

Bon, je n'étais pas contre faire l'amour à trois, mais tout ceci me paraissait étrange. Je n'étais pas gay et je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre de faire l'amour avec mon meilleur ami. Pas que Ron était si moche, non. Ron était très bien foutu pour un jeune homme qui mange tout le temps… Mais le fait de le voir nu comme un vers, me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Détend toi, Harry. Bon, je vais chevaucher Harry et toi Ron met toi derrière moi. À moins que… Dit-elle en rougissant, d'une voix joyeuse.

-Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi, Mione?

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Cunnilingus ou…

-Te prendre…?

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, Mione… Commenta Ron avant d'éclater de rire.

-La ferme, Ron! D'accord, mais pour commencer tu dois être dur…

Ron se tourna alors vers moi et empoigna mon pénis pour commencer à bouger doucement sa main dessus.

-Allez Harry… Ron aussi doit…

Comme si j'étais guidé par un autre esprit, ma main avança vers le sexe de mon ami et commençais à le branler. Hermione nous regarda avec amusement et poussait parfois de petits gloussements, mais quand je la vis se masturber en nous regardant, je poussai un plus gros soupir de bonheur.

Soudainement Ron arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna vers Hermione. Quand elle le vit, elle commença à s'approcher de moi et me chevaucha.

Quand elle m'eut enfourché, elle râla de plaisir et plaça ses mains sur mon torse et moi sur ses hanches. Ron, lui, alla derrière elle et la pénétra lui aussi. Elle cria, cette fois, mais plus de douleur que de plaisir. Puis lentement, elle commença à onduler sur moi et Ron débuta ses va-et-vient en elle. Mon meilleur ami plaça donc ses mains sur ses seins et les palpa sensuellement.

Plus nous allions et venions, plus je prenais plaisir à cette acte sexuel avec mes deux meilleurs amis et quand nous avons atteint tous l'orgasme au même moment, nous avons tous hurler notre plaisir, Hermione encore plus fort que nous.

À bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur moi et Ron reprit place à côté de moi. La sueur perlait sur nos corps, mélangée à l'eau qui ruisselait encore sur nos corps.

Soudainement, l'odeur de son parfum vint me titiller les narines et j'inspirai encore plus fort.

-Alors, Harry…? Me demanda Ron.

-Humm…

-C'était bon… Commenta Hermione.

-Je t'aime, Mione. Lui dis-je en l'entourant de mes bras.

-Moi, je vous aime. Je ne pourrais vivre sans vous deux à mes côtés. Mais Harry, juste comme ça, je crois que je vais te faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Car toutes les nuits, je t'entends et… J'aime t'entendre me faire l'amour dans tes rêves, mais me masturber à toute les fois et à toutes les nuits…Ouf…

-Oui, Harry. Elle a parfaitement raison.

Sous leurs confidences, je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine. Alors, elle savait et lui aussi?

-Depuis quand vous…baisez dans la douche?

-Ce matin. Cette nuit ton rêve m'a vraiment donné des envies et à Ron aussi donc…De toute façon, nous n'avions pas jeté de sort de silence justement pour que tu nous surprennes et que tu viennes te joindre à nous. Depuis si longtemps que je veux vous faire l'amour.

-Alors…On est un couple à trois? Demandai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

- Le trio des Gryffondors! Non? Ajouta-elle.

* * *

**Alors comment vous trouvez notre trio? Une review?**

**Gothmary96**


End file.
